Soul of Silver: Oneshots
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: A series of oneshots all based on 'A Soul of Silver'.
1. 81) Present

A/N: One shots pertaining to A Soul of Silver's sentences. This one is 81) Present.

* * *

"Stop squirming Yellow, I need to put this bow tie on your head so I can give you to Red so he'll be distracted and I can finally win!"

"Stop squirming Yellow," said Lyra as she brushed through the blondes silky hair "I need to put this bow tie on your head so I can give you to Red so he'll be distracted and I can finally win!" She exclaimed excitedly almost giggling in delight.

Yellow sighed at her friend and tried not to flinch as she drug the brush through another lock of hair.

Everyone of the Dex Holders knew that Lyra would do almost anything to win in a battle against Red. She had Gold and Green battle him just so she could view his battle style. She had Sapphire and Ruby, though how she convinced him too they'll never know, train with him so she could spy on them. Even little Emerald wasn't spared, he was sent after the Battler with a list of questions and an order to get the answers or be crushed by Meta.

So to say Yellow wasn't surprised by Lyra's current actions was to put it lightly, the Healer knew Lyra was coming after her next. What she didn't understand was why did Lyra think Red would be distracted?

He didn't really like her, not like Silver likes Lyra, or Ruby likes Sapphire, or even how Pika likes Chuchu. Red likes her as a friend or like a sister, like how Crystal likes Emerald or Blue and herself.

She wasn't going to hope and have her dreams crushed.

But she put up with Lyra's badgering and hair dressing, it was almost nice and theriputic to have someone else care about her. Even if it was a crazy person with very gentle hands.

Lyra's tugging at her shoulder jolted Yellow out of her thoughts and Yellow looked up at the golden eyed girl "Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"All done, now come on! Red's going to be at Green's Gym in ten minutes and I want the element of surprise!" Lyra replied as she tugged Yellow away from her house to the Viridian Gym.

000

Lyra lost even with the distraction.

* * *

A/N: As promised here is 81) Present. Next is 8) Cold.

It seems that college isn't suppressing my creative talents it's enhancing them, along with the simple fact that after I finish my homework in the hour or 3 hours between my classes I have nothing to do but sit and finish my writing, so if anybody has been waiting for a particular sentence one-shot, just let me know and I'll make sure I get it done soon.


	2. 8) Cold

A/N: This is 8. Cold

* * *

"Your freezing Silver, what did you do run around Ice Path naked after taking a dip in the Lake of Rage!"

Lyra looked at the sopping wet duo for about twenty seconds before pushing Gold out of her path and wrapping Silver up in her towel.

When her fingers brushed his cheek she gasped "Your freezing Silver," wrapping him even tighter as to lock the heat inside of him "what did you do run around Ice Path naked after taking a dip in the Lake of Rage?!"

Silver tugged himself away and ran the now damp towel over his hair in an effort to dry off.

Gold huffed "We didn't run around naked."

"Neither did we go to the Lake of Rage. Oak wanted a wild Smoochum and Snorunt and HE volunteered us to go get them when Crystal told Gold that she had work to do." Silver explained digging through a pack, hers to be in fact, possibly for another towel.

Lyra sighed and pointed to the door, "Crystal is still in the lab… and that means go and bug her Gold…"

Gold laughed and waved as he left the room, leaving the two other Johto Dex Holders alone.

Lyra shook her head while walking over to Silver who had shed his jacket, his shirt underneath perfectly dry. "Are you warm enough? Or do I need to turn on the heater?" she asked.

"Will his mom allow that?" Silver asked pulling out another change of clothes.

Lyra nodded grabbing his wet clothes to put into the dryer. "Of course she loves me! And she positively adores you! So go change, take a shower as well, I don't want you to get hypothermia. And I'll turn up the heat, then we'll relax until Gold's Mama is done with dinner. I'll go tell her your staying as well, she'll be pleased." She then walked out of Gold's guest room, leaving Silver alone.

Silver shook his head as he quickly started to change, he was tired of being sopping wet.

* * *

A/N: The next and last one your getting until next weekend will be 14) Music.


	3. 14) Music

A/N: This is 14. Music.

* * *

Lyra would kill him if she knew that he recorded her singing and used it to concentrate while training in the Dragon's Den.

If Lyra had known that Silver had recorded her singing, in private mind you, she would have gutted him like a fish and fed him to Cynda.

Silver loved it when she sang because she didn't sing often. The reason for that was she hated singing.

It strains her voice, singing in front of people made her nervous, singing can cut ten years from your like, singing under a moon is bad luck, singing in daylight twilight or dawn are all bad luck to…

He's heard every excuse she has offered, and didn't believe one of them.

But that didn't change the fact that if she knew her did it and then LISTENED to it to concentrate while training she just might do more then gut him.

* * *

A/N: This is the last one-shot I have ready for you all today. I should have more ready by next weekend, if you have any in particular just send me a message and I'll be sure to write a one-shot for you.


	4. 164) First

164) First

The first time Lyra touched Raikou she freaked and nearly jumped a mile, to the amusement of both Raikou and Silver.

* * *

"It's not funny!" Lyra screamed at Silver, before she collapsed onto the ground cradling her hand.

Raikou and Silver looked at each other, before the latter kneeled down beside her.

"Lyra it's okay. Raikou wouldn't harm you. You know that." Silver said to her.

"I have a deliberating fear of electricity, you know that!" She said in an accusatory tone.

"Yes but I also know that Raikou wouldn't hurt you." Silver told her honestly.

"This is all just a joke to you!" she pointed at his face. "You're both entertained by my misery!" She growled. "It's not funny and I hope you both rot in Castelia's Sewers!"

Silver shook his head at her. "It's not a joke but you do need to get over this fear."

"Oh go rot you slimy yellow backed worm! I don't need you! My fear is perfectly natural and I won't have you-!" Lyra's ranting was cut short as Silver Slammed his lips to hers and cut short anymore arguments.

* * *

Raikou huffed and walked off to give his humans some privacy. They could be so finicky when driven into a mating frenzy.


	5. 15) Silk

15) Silk

Silver couldn't understand how smooth her hands stayed even after years of training, and even longer of running around outside all day with her fathers dragons.

* * *

Silver would never understand just how Lyra kept her hands so soft. She never used lotion or had manicures.

She had lived her entire life amongst Dragons. They weren't the softest of Pokémon to deal with.

If anything they should have been callused and rough. Not as soft as silk, it just didn't make any sense.

He wanted to ask her about it, but she always avoided the question.

She seemed desperate enough to avoid the question at all costs, but why?

Was she sacrificing Virgins to some God? Killing Flaffy's to use their wool? Having Typhlosion burn her hands each night and then having Togakiss heal her every morning?

How did she manage it when Blue couldn't? When even RUBY couldn't?

It was irritating to him that he couldn't figure it out!

He didn't really care… he just wanted to know how.

Blue was pestering him about getting her the secret anyhow.


	6. 61) Size

61) Size

Lyra was nearly the size of Yellow and Emerald, so short in fact that he believes she was adopted, especially when he met both of her parents and siblings and they made him look like an ant, the only one who was short was the Dragon Elder who promptly set her Druddigon on him when he pointed it out.

* * *

"Come on Silver, I want you to meet my family!" Lyra said tugging on his arm.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because I've met Blue and your Dad and you don't even know my parents' names. Come on Mom and Daddy are with Mami and Papi, along with Uncle Dray and my brothers. Even Grandma and Grandpa are there!"

"Why do I have a feeling I'm walking into a literal Dragon's Den?" Silver sighed.

"Because Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Dray and Daddy are all Dragon Masters." Lyra said calmly tugging him along the path.

"Lyra!" A tall grey haired woman called and waved.

"Mami!" Lyra waved back as a literal wall of people came out of the house.

"Silver this is Mami, she's a kick boxer and Fighting Type Master, and she was also the Elder of the White Forest. Papi here is a gardener and Grass Type Master." She said waving at a tall grey haired man with a straw hat and overalls on. "This is Grandpa," pointing to a grey-peppered haired man who stood at least six foot seven and had a scowl on his face.

"This is my mother," waving her hand and not looking at a tall red-haired woman with orange bangs who looked slightly suspicious. "And my father." Another red head at least six foot four inches tall. He at least had a smile. "And Uncle Drayden, he's my dad's older brother. Grandma and Grandpa's oldest son. He's a Dragon Master like my dad, but daddy's the Champion of Unova and runs the Unovan League. Ma is the current Elder of the White Forest." She said as an afterthought while Drayden gave Silver a scowl to match his fathers.

"My older brother Alder." She said pointing to a red and orange haired boy next to her. "And my little brother Lyran." Pointing over her shoulder to an orange haired boy.

"Twin!" Lyran called and she brushed him off.

Silver noticed one thing right away: even Lyran, Lyra's twin and little brother was taller than him.

"Hmm." Someone hummed and the wall shifted until a lavender eyed woman with grey hair that obviously used to be red appeared.

"And this is Grandma, the Dragon Elder of the Village of Dragons, and Dragon Elder of Unova." Lyra said smiling.

Smiling that is until Silver stuck his foot in his mouth and said "Your entire family are giants. Why are you two so short?"

He should have listened to Lyra's "Shut up!" when he saw the Druddigon come his way with a roar.


	7. 104) Surrender

104) Surrender

"Silver didn't you know that I'm the daughter of a Dragon Tamer, we don't allow you to concede, we want complete and total surrendering of yourself to us."

* * *

Lyra chuckled at the red head before her.

"Silver, Silver, Silver didn't you know that I'm the daughter of a Dragon Tamer, we don't allow you to concede, we want complete and total surrendering of yourself to us."

Silver sighed. "We're playing tic-tac-toe… the only way to completely and totally surrender myself is to forfeit the game."

"So? What I meant was that I want your heart and soul. I want them for me." She giggled at his annoyed face.

"Lyra?" Silver asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's this got to do with the game?" He asked.

"Well nothing. I just wanted you to know that you don't really have a choice anymore. Your mine." Lyra told him bluntly.

Silver shook his head. "Dragon Tamers aren't THAT possessive you know."

"Johto's might not be, but Unova's are." Lyra pointed out drawing a circle on the board.

"Besides I'm practically royalty in Unova. The granddaughter of the Dragon Elder of Unova, the granddaughter of the previous Elder of the White Forest, and daughter to the current Elder of the White Forest and Champion of the Unovan League."

She paused as Silver boxed her in "Cat's Game. And the Elders of the White Forest are descended from the Royalty of Vale up until seven generations ago when my ancestor, who I'm named after, Lyra forsake her royalty and became the first Elder of the White Forest. Now make your move peasant."

Silver growled and did so anyway.

"But then again, your dad is a Mafia-like Leader so you could technically be called the Prince of Team Rocket." She giggled.

"Never say that again." Silver growled dangerously.

"Eh it doesn't have a nice ring to it… Silver: husband of the Elder of the White Forest sounds better."

"I'm not marrying you just because you said that."

"That's alright… by the rights of Vale, which still exist in the White Forest, and are still recognized by all of Unova, your my husband three times over." She told him bluntly.

"What?!"


	8. 173) Thief

173) Thief

While Silver and Blue were considered to be the thieves of the Dex Holders, anyone worth their salt knew Lyra was the true thief, able to disarm anyone and then slip away with any number of things unnoticed.

* * *

Everyone knew to keep a hand on their wallet or any valuables when Blue was nearby.

People knew that if you left your stuff anywhere and Silver needed them, they would disappear.

But nobody knew who the real thief was. The true master mind behind every theft. The one who disarmed people with smiles and laughs, and then slipped away with half their possessions.

The girl who stole the Casteila City Gyms Badge as a girl for fun.

The one who stole Silvers heart and let him keep his soul.

The one who returned everything she stole in better condition than when she took them.

But if the Dex Holders told you about this girl, no one would ever believe them.

If everyone who knew her knew the truth, that Lyra Dragona was the true thief of the Dex Holders, they just might never dismiss her again. She was sly and crafty, cunning and intelligent, and although the aura around her screams suspicious her face screams innocence, and she can just slip away unnoticed by her quarry.

And because no one ever suspected her, besides the Dex Holders and anyone else that knew her, she could just about get away with it.

No one, not even Blue or Silver knew just how she did it. Or how long it took to hone these skills of hers. Lyra was simply a mystery to all of those that knew her well.

Even Zorra, who had been with her for most of Lyra's life, didn't know what to do about her. She was an enigma, an equation to be solved.

Even if she did change the equations to annoy everyone else every so often.


	9. 32) Farewells

32) Farewells

The day Lyra left for Hoenn was tough on her, she was leaving her boyfriend and the region she called home, so she made sure to embarrass Silver to make up for it.

* * *

"Hoenn is probably boring Silver!" Lyra pouted from the dockside bench.

"Boring or not you're going." Silver sighed out not looking at her, double checking her bag to make sure she had everything he would need.

"But why?!" she whined.

"Because you have driven yourself crazy training to beat Red for the past five months and you still lost…" Silver ignored her squawk of anger. "A change of scenery will be good for you anyway."

"And where will you be?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and fixed him with a glare.

"I'm staying here. I'm searching for my father remember?"

"Uh yeah…" Lyra drawled. "of course I remember." She said shifting her eyes to a couple of Corsola.

"Lyra…" Silver growled.

Sensing an argument Lyra jumped off the bench and ran herself into his arms. "I'll just miss you SO much!" she nuzzled her face into the groove of his neck. "We'll call each other right?"

"Yes Lyra we'll stay in contact. I'll call you once a week." Silver sighed patting her back awkwardly.

"Once a day."

"Twice a week."

"Five times a week."

"Every other day."

Lyra thought about it and nodded. "And whenever anything happens," she paused, "when it happens."

Silver nodded. "Fine." He looked over to the clock on the post near them. "Now your boats leaving in five minutes, you better go if you don't want to be late.

Lyra nodded as well, curling up into him so she could imprint him into her mind's eye. "I'll miss you until I get back and I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes." Silver said rolling his eyes but his exhale of breath showed his amusement.

"Alright love you snookums, see you when I become Hoenn's Champion as well sweetie, by pumpkin-cakes!" Lyra said out in a rush as she ran up the side of the boat, laughing the entire time as multiple old women cooed at Silver, while Silver himself cursed her for those names.


End file.
